Freaky Foetus
by watchurback
Summary: Hermione is completely agitated and shocked to learn that the baby she's carrying is other than her husband's... in fact, it's her enemy Draco's! How and when did this happen?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Hermione is completely agitated and shocked to learn that the baby she's carrying is other than her husband's... in fact, it's her enemy Draco's! How and when did this happen?

_**Freaky Foetus**_

Chapter One: Ugly Motivation

"Mrs. Potter?" a blonde Healer called out at the patients in the waiting room, "Calling for Mrs. Potter!"

Hermione, a hand clasped around her teeth in order to try and easen the pain, made her way to Healer Draco Malfoy's ward…

It was ironic that Hermione was married to Harry instead of Ron. Hermione herself believed Ron to be in love with her until their sixth year, in which he somehow managed to charm Fleur Delacour into dating him. They were currently engaged to be married. As for Harry, everyone expected him to marry Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister whom once had been immensely infatuated with him. However, during Hermione's 16th birthday bash, Ginny successfully mingled with Victor Krum and the two of them had eloped that night. They now shared two children, are divorced and Ginny is even engaged to Seamus Finnigan.

Harry, however, professed his love to Hermione. Before anyone knew it the two were engaged on their Graduation Ceremony and a month later held a traditional muggle wedding. Shockingly, Petunia Dursley, who supposedly hated Harry's guts, gave a hand in the wedding. She had arranged the reception's procedure. Harry suspected it was from utter joy that Harry was no longer her responsibility and so would be out of her hair forever.

And now here Hermione was… a successful Auror whom had managed to capture a number of Death Eaters unfortunately unincluding Lucius Mafoy, and along with Harry and Ron's assistance, had set a Dementor loose on Voldemore whom was the recepient of the Kiss. The 'Golden Trio' was rewarded with abundant wealth, much to the fortune of Ron's family. She felt quite disturbed, however, that she was married to Hogwart's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Apparently back in their days not one teacher lasted for more than a year in that position because it was destined that Harry would retain this job. This means that he spends more time at school than he does at home. Hermione sometimes cries upon awakening to a quiet lonely house.

When Hermione entered Draco's office, she instantly assumed via judegement of his expression, that he had not been expecting her.

His handsome face that spinsters died for was twisted with surprise. His cold grey-green eyes studied her, for she not only had physically but changed… but what was she thinking, seeking the aid of her former and innermost nemesis? Could not she find an alternate Healer?

He himself had changed physically, his once silver-blonde hair that used to always be slicked back was now of a darker shade and hung loosely all over his face. He was taller than Ron, and due to colossal Quiditch Practice which was his only passtime, had developed bulging muscles.

"Well," he said with his all-too familiar cold and unfriendly sneer "grab a seat, Mu- uh, Gran- I mean, Mrs. Potter."

The minute Hermione sat across from his desk, Draco's evil cunning mind schemed a dirty conspiracy.

Draco's POV

Who would have thought that the geeky bush-head would transform to a woman fit to become a model? Her hair curled beautifully and was almost dirty blonde rather than brown, probably from excessive time spent under the sun. I'm assuming so because of her golden-brown tan.

Flashback

"We need an heir," Narcrissa shrieked at him "someone virtuely pureblood to uphold the Malfoy name for generations to come. Why won't you marry Parkinson?"

"With her, I would probably reproduce an ungly bulldog just like herself! And why the haste, anyway?"

"I'll tell you why! Because you are our only son, the last of the Malfoys and so we are relying on you." Narcrissa explained to him, calming down "If something should happen to you our family name would perish. You need to have a son or a daughter to insure the survival of a perfectly pureblooded race of Malfoys. If I could have I would have conceived siblings for you, however your father experienced fertility problems after your birth."

"So… for the sake of some bloody NAME, you make me marry that hag?"

"You know what… I shall give you time to find someone else. Someone suitable. Travel abroad in search of one if you must. But within the year, Draco, your father and I are expecting a grandchild. Is that clear?"

"What if I don't live up to these expectations?"

"Then we will have no choice but to disown and strip you of your title. This means no legacy to you whatsoever and your social status down the drain. You have a year, so good luck."

End of flashback

"What's the problem?" I inquired, snapping back to reality.

"Root canal, I presume." Hermione answered stiffly. Clearly having me for a doctor isn't exactly a picnic to her, either.

Perfect! I can make her unconscience in order for her not to feel the pain of her operation, and take the opportunity to fertilise her ovum without her noticing… she'll never know what hit her. When my future child is born, I can kidnap the brat and present him or her to my parents. Thank God she is pureblood after all.

Flashback

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head, upon reading a certain heading in the newspaper.

**_Female member of the Golden Trio reunites with real family_**, the heading scremaed.

Draco was shocked to learn that the girl he had reffered to as 'mudblood' was apparently adopted by the muggle Grangers due to her biological parents fearing for her safety during the Dark times. The Balkons, her pureblooded parents, were murdered shortly after so sending their child away to safety was a wise action consequenting in the spareness of their daughter's life. Recently though, her relatives- maternal Aunt and her husband to be specific- found out about it, and had tracked her down to inform her of the news. Hermione was furious at her foster parents for hiding this from her, but eventually forgave them. The press had a field day upon this revelation, for since the defeat of Voldemore it had always been a slow news day.

End of Flashback

End of POV

Hermione lay down on a strecher despite a naging voice in her head edging her not to trust this man: he was her mortal enemy and she was alone in a room with him.

Oh well, what could happen? There were swarms of people outside, so even if he attempted anything fishy, she could scream and they would come to her aid. She knew she was being paranoid though and ordered herself to calm down while watching him set-up the requied equipment.

"The pain will be unimaginable," Draco drawled at her, lifting his wand. "Therefore, I have to put a spell on you, so that when you wake up, it would all be over and you would have felt nothing."

Before she could object, he had aimed his wand at her, threw a curse… and she saw black.

After placing privacy-secure spells on the room and unzipping, Draco pulled down the unconscience Hermione's panties down and lustily thrust himself into her.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

So what did you guys think of it? Review please… the more reviews I get the sooner I update!


	2. Chapter Two: The Foetus Invisioned

Chapter Two: The Foetus Invisioned

Harry apparated into the apparation spot of Potter Manner, out of breath and flushed, as if he had been running.

Hermione slowly turned to him, her expression impassive.

"H-hey," Harry wheezed, "Got here as s-soon as I could… as you can tell."

He straightened up and looked at her expectantly…

"Now tell me! What was the urgent news you bought me here to tell me of?"He asked, the feeling of alarm still sizzling in his stomach.

She slowly took his hand and placed it over her stomach delicately and then stared at it, as if that explained it all.

"Really?" Harry ginned, half yelling. "You're pregnant? Oh honey, congratulations!"

He pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her and not noticing her agitation.

"We're going to become parents! Wait 'til I tell Ron! Oh, this is wonderful."

Hermione shot him a weak smile.

"You don't seem too ecstatic…" Harry observed, kissing her forehead.

"Well, to be honest, this was completely unplanned and unexpected," She told him. "I don't know how it happened… I mean, we were careful enough, weren't we?"

Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Accidents do happen. But," Harry threw his arms into the air. "aren't you as happy as I am? Don't you want the baby?"

"Ofcourse I want the baby!" Hermione defended, shocked that he would assume otherwise. "However, I can not say that I am ecstatic YET. I mean, the reason I didn't want a baby now was so that I could finish my Auror course, leaving my spare time devoted to rearing a family… and to wait until you received enough money from your job that would satisfy you to resigning, to help me out… and…"

She began crying.

"Shh," He comforted, tightening his grip around her waist. "It's ok. I think we have enough money to keep us comfortable financially, so I'll quit now. I'll be there for you all the way. As for your Auror training, you can resume with it as soon as the little one is old enough to be looked after for by someone other than you. No worries."

She squeezed him.

"I'm sorry for going all emotional on you!" She apologized, wiping her tears with a tissue. "Must be hormones starting to kick in already."

"Understandable. So how far gone are you?"

"Two months."

"Wow!"

Months later…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up," an excited Hermione called, shaking him. "The day has come!"

"You're getting into labour?" He asked, siting upright.

She laughed.

"No, silly, it's too early for that! Have you forgotten? It's the 'ultrasound' day! We get to see the baby 3D and finally learn of its gender!"

"I'm getting up!" Harry shouted anxiously. "Let me fetch the floo powder!"

"You haven't even dressed up yet," Hermione laughed at her husband, whom was still in his pyjamas. "And preganant woman don't travel by floo, apparate or use portkey. My aren't we slow this morning!"

In the car, on their way to the clinic.

"I think he'll have your green eyes, my hair and your chin." Hermione mused.

"I agree he'll have my eyes, because these green eyes are dominating." He speculated.  
"However I think he'll inherit the Granger chin. Your Mum has it, you have it and your mum's dad has it! No doubt the child will inherit it too."

"DNA is amazing."

"Oh for," Harry swore, honking. "Look at the mutant in front of us! I believe he'd lose a race against a turtle. Honestly, the drivers you get nowadays… either too slow or too fast!"

"Ok Harry, I understand your anticipation," she giggled. "But it's no reason to ignore your patience. One would think I'm already in labour what with the high speed you're picking up."

At the clinic…

"You both ready?" Healer Adrianna inquired, smiling at the couple.

"More than ready!" Hermione assured her, gripping Harry's hand and feeling like a kid going on her first rollarcoaster ride.

The nurse steadied her wand, and shot a curse at Hermione's direction. The curse caused a light to come out of Hermione's stomach… and a meter before her, turned into a holographic image of Hermione's womb.

Hermione exclaimed. "It's a girl!"

She turned to Harry, to see his reaction.

He was frowning.

"Hermione," he said, losing grip of her hand. His face had paled and his tone was serious. His green eyes penetrated through hers as if intending to scorch her soul. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

Hermione didn't know what to make of this. She was caught up between wailing and telling him that she didn't know what he was talking about. She wasn't hiding anything from him!

"The baby…" he said, looking at the foetus."It's… it's a duplicate of Malfoy!"

Hermione, tearing her eyes off her husband looked at her baby… and collapsed into Harry's arms.

The baby had Hermione eyes, and Malfoy's pointed nose as well as his white-blonde straight hair. The lips were unclaimed… but nothing of her even remotely resembled Harry. Her husband.


End file.
